Beyond the Pillars of Hercules
by DarkHeartKeyblade
Summary: When the Doctor miscalculates and he and Rose end up in Atlantis, the pair try having their relaxing vacation anyway.... until they discover that the city's fate is approaching far too early. Part 3 of the "Random Time Lord Ramblings and Adventures" serie


HEY ALL!! Sorry, i had computer troubles for the past 2 weeks, BUT I"M BACK!! With a new story! AND IT"S MULTICHAPTERED!! YAY!! I PROMISE I'll have a new chapter of The Rose and the Time Lord soon, now that I'm back :D but for now, here's my newest addition to the "Random Time Lord Ramblings and Adventures" series!

**Disclaimer**: Don't make me tell you again! ME NO OWN!

"You ready yet, Rose?"

"No, not yet! Hang on."

"Okay then."

The Doctor stood in the console room, hands in pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet. As promised, he was taking Rose to Vietanitia for some R&R. It was a leisure planet, 90 per cent water, with resorts every so often in the huge ocean, some above water, and some below. He thought that Rose would love to swim or tan or whatever she liked to do. He would even take her in for a spa day if she so pleased, he didn't mind. He even had a book or three prepared for any spa day Rose might ask for.

For their "vacation," the Doctor had suggested that Rose wear a bathing suit, any kind she liked. And if she didn't have any, the TARDIS would supply her with one, also any kind she liked. So here he was, waiting for her to pick one and come out to show it off to him. That was normally how days started, Rose trying things on and asking the Doctor what he thought of them. The start of an almost daily routine for the two of them.

"Okay, I'm ready! Close your eyes."

The Doctor did so, but with raised eyebrows and a chuckle. "Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Oh, cheeky."

"You bet. Now, open your eyes."

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes, and his jaw dropped. Rose stood before him, lightly blushing, in a black bikini top. He assumed that the bottom matched, but it was covered by a light blue sarong. In her hands were a pair of black flip-flops, and her hair was up in a loose ponytail. Rose blushed even deeper at his reaction.

"Do you not like it?"

The Doctor snapped his mouth shut and cleared his throat, shaking his head. "No, no, actually, Rose, I think you look... lovely."

Rose smiled at the man. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Now... it's your turn!"

"What? Whatcha mean 'my turn'?"

"I mean, go get changed into some trunks and a shirt!"

"Now, Rose, I'm perfectly fine with my suit, thanks."

Rose placed her hands on her hips and looked him up and down skeptically. "If I have to go out in a bikini, then you're going out in trunks. Now go!"

The Doctor gave her the classic "puppy dog" look. Rose continued to glare at him for a few moments, but then let her shoulders droop and sighed.

"Okay, how about this. You wear the trunks, yeah? And... you can bring the suit. I'll get a bag for it."

The Doctor brightened. "Alright! It's a deal!"

Rose laughed as the Doctor ran off into the depths of the TARDIS. She moved to a nearby closet and retrieved a messenger bag that she could put some supplies in. The closet had filled itself with the things Rose may need. Sunscreen, cold water bottles, fluffy towels that could fold up to be pretty small, a camera, a few snacks, and the Doctor's wallet, which was somehow always filled with the money they needed, all went into Rose's bag. She smiled when she realized that the bag was bigger on the inside, like the basket she and the Doctor had used when they had attempted to go camping.

Rose sighed to herself. Deep down, she hoped that the Doctor didn't go swimming shirtless. She didn't want too see the scars on his torso. She knew she thought about it far too much, but it just wouldn't leave her mind. It was like looking at a car crash. She wanted to look away, but she was facinated by the sight. When she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer, she glanced up from the inside of the bag and smiled at the Doctor, who finally returned.

"Well, don't you look good?"

The Doctor stood, smiling, in black cargo trunks with white stripes down the sides and arount the hems, and a black and white surf shirt. He had matching sandals, and in his arms were his suit, trainers, socks, and two pairs of sunglasses. One pair was silver rimmed and dark, and the other was white rimmed and lighter. She knew which one was for her. She took the white pair and placed them on her head, then tood the Doctor's things and put them in the bag. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, and turned to the Doctor.

"That's not so bad is it?"

"No, not remotely, no."

"See? Told ya so. Now, can we go?"

"Yep. After you."

Rose's smile widened and she slid her flip-flops on and bounced to the doors. She put her back against them, waiting for the Doctor to catch up with her. When he did, she pulled the door open. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Doctor... didn't you say we were going to land at the main resort?"

"Why, yes I did."

"Didn't you say that that resort was on land? Above water?"

"Uh... yes I believe I did, yes. Why?"

"We're underwater..."

"What?!"

The Doctor gently pushed past her to look outside the door. She saw his shoulders tense up. Worried, she placed a hand, gently, on his shoulder.

"Doctor, you alright?"

"Rose... we're in Atlantis."

ALRIGHT! There's Chapter one! I changed my idea for this a bit, as you can tell. But i think it will be good. So please, READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
